If?
by CatmanHunDeer
Summary: 'Jika'. Kata yang tak terhitung lagi telah ku ucap. Kata yang membuat ku menyesal hingga detik ini. Sebuah kata yang menyimpan berjuta harapan yang tak pasti. Jika diberi kesempatan, aku ingin mengatakan dan membuktikan. Bahwa apa yang kau dan mereka katakan tidaklah benar. HUNHAN!GS!DLDR!


Chapter 1 : Prologue

Lantunan piano yang lembut memenuhi ruang kamar yang tampak mewah. Memperdengarkan nada-nada sedih yang menyentuh hati dan jiwa. Mengingatkan kembali tentang apa yang telah ia lalui hingga menjadi seperti ini.

Suara desiran angin yang kencang dan derasnya hujan seolah turut menemaninya termenung seorang diri.

Jemari tangannya terus bergerak menekan tuts piano, ketika manik indahnya tanpa henti menatap foto yang ia letakkan diatas piano miliknya yang berwarna putih.

Dihari ini, ia bermain untuk mengingat hari dimana ia kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Hari dimana ia kehilangan orang-orang tercinta. Satu hari yang menjadi titik awal kehancurannya.

Tatap matanya begitu kosong. Begitu hampa. Saat mata rusa itu menelisik kembali wajah-wajah yang begitu ia rindukan. Didalam foto berbingkai cukup besar, terdapat banyak foto berukuran kecil yang kemudian ia satukan dalam satu bingkai.

'Ayah, Ibu, Kakak. Aku rindu kalian, sangat rindu. Kenapa belum menjemput ku? Aku ingin bersama kalian...'

Seharusnya, ia ikut saja bersama mereka. Agar rasa sakit yang begitu besar tak perlu ia rasakan. Agar pengorbanan yang mereka berikan untuknya tak sia-sia.

'Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku? Bukan aku. . Bukan aku yang melakukannya'. Jarinya terhenti sesaat ketika pandangannya jatuh pada potret seorang pria dengan senyum manisnya merangkul seorang wanita yang tersenyum bahagia. -Selembar foto pernikahan.

Senyuman itu tampak begitu tulus dan indah. Namun kini ia tahu, bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan untuk menghancurkannya. Menyakitinya saat dia telah menjadi orang yang paling ia percayai.

Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang tak ia lakukan. Sebuah dendam yang tidak beralaskan!

Kembali pikirannya mengais memori yang takkan terlupakan. Yang selalu terukir jelas di hati dan pikiran. Kejadian yang banyak mengundang duka, luka dan air mata.

Bersama lantunan piano yang menyayat hati, ia membiarkan dirinya kembali kemasa lalu yang juga menyayat hatinya.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja...

'Jika dulu ku katakan yang sebenarnya. Akankah kau percaya padaku? Jika saja aku...'

Ia ingin tenggelam dalam ingatan dimana pria itu ada. Kembali merasakan cinta dan kasih sayangnya. Walau hanya sebuah kebohongan.

'Jika aku tak mengalah saat itu. Akankah kembali kurasakan hangatnya pelukmu?'

Ingin mengingat kembali orang-orang yang mengukir sejarah dalam hidupnya. Mengingat kembali kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan. Berharap ia dapat mengulang waktu yang telah lewat.

'Jika kita berjumpa lagi, sudikah dirimu memberikanku waktu untuk menjelaskan, bahwa bukan aku yang melakukannya...

...Oh Sehun.'

~~"If...?"~~

'Jika'. Kata yang tak terhitung lagi telah ku ucap. Kata yang membuat ku menyesal hingga detik ini. Sebuah kata yang menyimpan berjuta harapan yang tak pasti.

Jika diberi kesempatan, aku ingin mengatakan dan membuktikan. Bahwa apa yang kau dan mereka katakan tidaklah benar.

"Apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar. Kadang tak sama dengan kebenaran yang terjadi." -LH.

"Aku membenci mu. Sangat! Namun terlambat kusadari, hatiku pun mencintaimu lebih besar dari segala benciku. Dan aku telah kehilangan mu, permataku." -OSH.

"Jangan biarkah kebencian menutup hati dan logikamu. Benci maupun dendam hanya akan menggerogoti akal pintarmu." - PCY.

"Jangan kau hadang cinta baru yang datang. Jangan pula kau kenang cinta yang telah hilang." -BBH.

"Hadapilah segala masalah dengan bijak. Bersikap tenang dan lihatlah dari sudut pandang yang lain. Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja sebuah kebenaran." -KJI.

"Tidak baik melakukan apapun dengan berlebihan. Bahkan dengan benci ataupun cinta. Karena itu membuatmu semakin jatuh didalamnya. Kemudian terpuruk, dan hancur." -DKS.

Pair :-Hunhan

-Chanbaek

-Kaisoo

Desclaimer : Exo's belong god and their parents

Genre :Family, romance & friendship, hurt/comfort, angst,dll.

Warning :Gs!for uke, alur maju mundur, drama, membosankan, miss typo.

Don't like don't read

I've warn you

Happy reading guys~


End file.
